


Romance Novels

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Books and Novels, Kissing, M/M, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The talk of romance novels with Dwalin leads Ori to finally experience what he wanted to for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

> Very very late Valentine's Day fic.

Battle of the Five Armies is over. He is alive and so is the rest of his friends. Thorin is now ruling Erebor, like he should be, alongside his consort, Bilbo. Dale is ruled by Bard the bowman. Laketown was cleaned up and now it is thriving. Everything is running smoothly and wonderfully ever since Smaug was killed.

The best part of Erebor is that the library is cleaned and the books are back in their rightful places. Ori is mainly the only visitor to the library, minus Bilbo. He stays there, night and day. Away from other dwarves and their fighting and mining.

Ori loves books. He adores them. Ori doesn't mind any genre he reads. He'll read anything that h can get his hands on. Though, he has a soft spot for romance novels.

Other dwarves will make fun of him for loving such a thing. But Ori can't help it. When he reads them, sometimes he imagines himself as the main character. He does this for a reason. Ori doesn't think any dwarf will love him romantically, so he puts himself in a romance story and imagine.

He hopes that one day, a male dwarf (yes a male) shows a liking to Ori. He hopes that dwarf will be Dwalin.

He took a liking, more like loving, to the muscular dwarf during the journey. Ori cherishes every moment he is with the dwarf and whenever Dwalin saves Ori from any danger.

Currently, Ori is doing just that. He is reading yet another romance novel at a wooden table.

He getting to the good part when a deep voice sounded.

"'Ello Ori." It was Dwalin.

Ori set the novel down on the table. "Hello Dwalin," Ori said softly.

"What're ye reading there," Dwalin asked as he moved to sit down next to the younger dwarf.

Ori tensed up, not in fear but in nervousness. "I'm just reading yet another book."

Dwalin leaned over to stare at the romance novel. "What's it about?"

"Oh, nothing really. It won't interest you...or any other dwarves."

Dwalin crossed his arms, a smirk growing in his face. "I don't mind that at all. Whatever interests ye, Ori, will interest me as well. Come on, tell me what's it about."

Ori gulped and begun to speak. "I'm not quite finished with it yet. But it's about a male dwarf that meets another. They have many differences but they can't help but love each other."

"Male dwarf?"

Ori frowned. "Is that a problem?"

Dwalin shook his head quickly, noticing Ori's increasing anger. "No! Not at all... I'm just surprised that someone wrote a book like that."

"Well, I must tell you that Men, Elves and Hobbit do not mine reading and seeing two males in an relationship with each other! It's upsetting that Dwarves have a little problem about this. Even though we don't have a lot of women in the first place. As well, their King has a male consort," Ori said in one breath. He expected better from Dwalin. 

The muscular dwarf brought his hands up. "Calm down Ori. I was just surprise is all. Ye said that the male dwarves in the book have many differences."

Ori nodded.

"They fall in love with each other anyway. Does that happen a lot?"

Ori smiled, his anger calming. "Love does weird things to people."

Dwalin tilted his head. "We have many differences. Does that mean we love each other?"

Ori begun to stutter. "N-No! Not at all. Well, I don't think...I mean I love you," he whispered the last statement. 

"What did ye say," Dwalin smirked.

"Nothing! I did not say anything," Ori said. The dwarf turned away from the other and returned back to his novel. Ori couldn't believe he said that. Ori's ears turned red at the tips as Dwalin kept staring at him.

"Opposites attract," Dwalin said in Ori's left ear.

The smaller dwarf shivered. "Where did you hear that?"

"Balin when Thorin and Bilbo got together."

"I see..."

"Do ye not believe such a thing?"

Ori looked at him. "Of course I do."

"Do ye believe we have that?"

"You and I," Ori gasped out.

Dwalin nodded and gotten even closer. "Muscular dwarf who is a fighter, in love with a smaller dwarf who is a scribe and reader. It's like one of yer romance novels."

Ori felt himself get hot. "I-I believe we do."

"Will ye act on it or will I have to," Dwalin whispered, his lips close to Ori's. Ori shivered in pleasure and closed his eyes, leaning forward.

"You should," Ori whispered and soon the small dwarf felt chapped lips on his. The kiss was firm, sweet and everything that Ori wanted. He never thought talking about romance novels will lead Ori to this moment. 

Dwalin was right; their differences is like one of Ori's romance novels. Ori placed the novel back down on the table, bringing his arms up around Dwalin's neck to bring him in closer.

Dwalin moved away and pressed his forehead against Ori's. "I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"So did I."

"I love ye Ori."

Ori hugged Dwalin tighter. "I love you too."

x-x

The End


End file.
